Kal-El (DC Animated Film Universe)
Kal-El is the alter ego of Superman. He is part of the Justice League, along with Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Cyborg, and Shazam. Biography ''Justice League: War Mysterious kidnappings had been occurring across the country including Metropolis. Superman fought a Parademon and the battle led to a Lexcorp Construction Site near the Daily Planet. The Parademon blew up during the fight and Batman and Green Lantern, thinking Superman was linked to the Parademons, fought Superman. Superman quickly subdued Green Lantern and choked Batman, but Green Lantern attacked Superman to save Batman. Superman got angry and attacked them both. Green Lantern created an energy bubble around him and Batman and Superman punched it across Metropolis. He eventually broke the bubble but Batman and Green Lantern were unharmed. Batman stopped Superman by calling him "Clark" and reminded him that although he bruises, he doesn't kill. Superman was shocked and stopped fighting. He told Batman he made his point and x-rayed his mask to find out Batman was Bruce Wayne. Batman and Green Lantern talked to Superman about the mother box, telling him they thought it was alien. But Superman said it was not Kryptonian. The police spotted the heroes and they escaped in the Metropolis sewers. In the bottom of the Daily Planet, Superman, Batman and Green Lantern discussed the invasion more thoroughly. Batman deduced it was the first step in a full scale invasion. Suddenly, the mother box exploded to unleash an army of Parademons. Superman, Batman and Green Lantern fought their way through the Parademons and while they fought, Superman heard a distress call from Airforce One. He left the heroes to go save Airforce One. Superman saved Airforce One from falling after it lost an engine during an invasion of Parademons, Superman fought off the Parademons with Heat Vision and was helped by Wonder Woman who impressed him with her strength. Superman and Wonder Woman arrived with Batman, the Flash, Green Lantern and Shazam wondering what to do next. Victor Stone arrived, newly transformed into a Cyborg. Wonder Woman attacked Cyborg thinking he was a Parademon, but Cyborg's armor blasted Wonder Woman back. Superman was angry and prepared to attack Cyborg. Cyborg insisted he was not with the Parademons and the Flash stopped Superman from attacking saying that Cyborg was telling the truth. Cyborg explained that he talked to the Parademon technology and that the Parademons were planning to terraform the Earth. They all watched as Darkseid arrived. Superman, at first, dismissed Darkseid saying "He doesn't look that tough". But Darkseid proved to be more than a formidable opponent who easily knocked out Superman and any other hero who tried to attack him. After destroying most of the area, Darkseid blasted two Omega Beams at Superman and the Flash. While the Flash managed to avoid his blast, Superman was caught, knocked unconscious and taken to Apokolips by Parademons. On Apokolips, Desaad tortured Superman as he attempted to process his mind and body to control for Darkseid. Superman was so tortured that he remained unconscious. Batman later arrived on Apokolips to save Superman from Desaad. Batman unlocked Superman after knocking down Desaad, but the shutting down of the machine awakened a darker, angrier Superman. Desaad was killed by Superman while trying to flee, who attacked Batman. the Dark Knight engages Superman in battle, attempting to free him from Darkseid's control. Later, after the Caped Crusader freed the Man of Steel from his brainwashing, Superman and Batman head back to Earth where they help the other heroes fight Darkseid. Darkseid tried to take Superman with him to Apokolips again, but Superman refused and knocked Darkseid back. When the other heroes trapped Darkseid in the portal opening, Superman delivered the final blow to Darkseid and sent him back to Apokolips. Later, as the heroes were being congratulated, Superman talked with Wonder Woman, appreciating that he met some folks who get him and Wonder Woman told Superman that the other heroes were "Each a god in their own right", she had never met anyone like Superman, God or mortal. Superman was pleased and Wonder Woman and Superman looked at each other deeply. Debating whether the heroes should be a team if a similar threat were to happen, the President of the United States asked whether they had a name. The newly formed group was annoyed when Shazam abruptly announced them as the "Super Seven" without the others' consent. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Superman and Wonder Woman stood upon the top of the Temple of Athena in Athens, Greece. Wonder Woman said they're not like the Gods and not the people. Superman said they're not like anyone and Wonder Woman asked him if he ever felt alone. He replied that he does, but he learned a way to deal with it and he could show her how. He and Wonder Woman shared a kiss and they flew into the sky together. Later, Clark went to a Greek restaurant on a date with Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman was surprised that their disguises worked, to hide in plain sight as one of the people. Superman corrected, not just hide as much as be one of people and he said they can just blend in together and held Wonder Woman's hand, and they had a romantic moment until Lois Lane came by and Superman introduced Lois to Wonder Woman. Lois told Wonder Woman that she and Superman worked together, closely. Until Shazam and Cyborg came out of a portal and found Superman and Wonder Woman on a date and many diners adored Shazam and Cyborg. Superman and Wonder Woman left to join their teammates. In the Justice League headquarters in S.T.A.R. Labs, Superman and the rest of the League waited for Batman. They watched the attack on Cyborg and Wonder Woman told the others about the story of Atlantis, Green Lantern dismissed it as a fairytale. Superman told Wonder Woman that he believed her which prompted Shazam to mock them by making smooching noises. Superman and Batman found an image of a man, identified as Arthur Curry who is half Atlantean. Superman and his team raced to find Arthur and Atlantis. The Justice League found Arthur and together they fought the Trench. The Justice League were split into two groups, Superman went to Atlantis with Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, Arthur and Mera. Superman and his team watched as Arthur grieved for his dead mother, the Atlantean Queen. Superman made enemies with Orm, Arthur's half-brother who was revealed to be the murderer of Arthur's mother. The team fought Orm and Black Manta, but Orm defeated them and they were all trapped into sea eggshells. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Invulnerability *Super Speed *Flight *Heat Vision *X-Ray Vision *Super Hearing Relationships *Batman - Teammate *Wonder Woman - Teammate and love interest *Green Lantern - Teammate *The Flash - Teammate *Cyborg - Teammate *Shazam - Teammate *Aquaman - Teammate * Lois Lane - Work Colleague and Friend *Mera - Ally *Darkseid - Enemy *Ocean Master - Enemy *Desaad - Enemy *Jor-EL - Biological Father *Lara-El - Biological Father *Johathan Kent - Foster Father *Martha Kent - Foster Mother Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (2 films) **Justice League: War'' (First appearance) - Alan Tudyk **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' - Jerry O'Connell Behind the scenes *Alan Tudyk was unable to reprise his role as Superman in Justice League: Throne of Atlantis due to scheduling conflicts and was replaced by Jerry O'Connell. Trivia *Alan Tudyk previously played Green Arrow in Young Justice and Injustice: Gods Among Us and Flash in Batman: The Brave and The Bold. Gallery ''Justice League: War'' JLW Superman.jpg JLW Superman Heat Vision.png Jlw_superman.jpg tumblr_mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_mzslzxa4eO1rl14rno10_1280.png ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 2 Clark Kent.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 3 Clark Kent.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 4 Diane, Clark n Lois.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 6 Lois Lane n Clark Kent.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 9 Diane, Clark n Lois.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 11 Diane, Clark n Lois.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 5.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 6.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 8 Arthur Curry.png Justice-League-Throne-of-Atlantis-Superman-Saluting.png|Superman saluting John Henry Irons. See Also *Superman Category:Superman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El Category:Kent Family Category:Farmers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with flight Category:Justice League members